


Sundress

by babydragon73



Series: I'm Drunk On You, Baby [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a gay mess, F/F, Flirting, Game Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: Maggie wears a sundress to game night and Alex can't stop staring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I looooooooooooooooove Sanvers.  
> Comments are always welcomed.

Alex was drunk.

She hadn't planned on drinking for this game night; to be honest, she wanted to keep her wits about her so that she could stay sharp for whatever game the group planned on playing. However, that plan did not last long due to the unexpected appearance of one Detective Maggie Sawyer.

Kara hadn't mentioned that she had invited Maggie to their game night; apparently, when she wasn't paying attention at a crime scene, Kara traded the invitation for a quote from the detective. Of course Alex couldn't exactly blame Maggie; her little sister was so bright and cute that she could get anyone to do her bidding. However, what was surprising was the fact that Maggie had readily accepted the invitation, as if that was her goal all along.

So, here they were: Kara and Winn playing James and Maggie in a round of Apples to Apples. Due to being more intoxicated that she previously thought, Alex decided to sit this round out. That decision was turning out to be a terrible one due to the distraction that was Maggie's presence. 

The detective wasn't wearing anything Alex had ever seen before. It wasn't the crisp lines of her police uniform or the casualness of her civilian clothes. No, Maggie Sawyer was wearing a sundress. And, not just any sundress; a bright yellow, sleeveless dress that hugged her trim waist, complimented her tan skin, and showed off her toned, shapely legs. Her thick dark hair was down in waves and, while she was wearing no makeup, Alex couldn't help but think the other woman didn't need too. Her natural beauty was so breathtaking that Alex had to remind herself every few seconds that she needed oxygen to live.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when James and Maggie suddenly stood up and let out a cheer. From the pout on Kara's face and the sigh Winn let out, team Olyer destroyed them yet again at another game. James and Maggie started doing a victory dance that was more cute than show boating; the DEO agent's eyes were glued to the muscles flexing in Maggie's legs. Her throat suddenly felt dry and she knew she had to take a time out.

"I'll get everyone another round before the next game," Alex declared, making her way from the living room to the kitchen. Thankfully the group couldn't see her leaning against the island counter, taking deep slow breaths to calm her racing heart.

"You okay, Danvers?" Alex's head snapped to where Maggie was standing near her, her head titled in that adorably familiar way of hers. Alex felt her head start to swim and she couldn't tell if it was from the beer or from Maggie.

"Ye....yeah, I'm fine, Sawyer. Thanks," Alex hoped the use of Maggie's last name could help her detach from the situation.

The detective didn't seem convinced, "You look a little flushed. Had a few too many?" She smiled, softly.

Alex chuckled, "Maybe. I think I might go home after this next round."

Maggie pouted, a look Alex was not use to seeing on her but she found that she wanted to see it again, "Aw, Danvers, you're no fun! Live a little! When's the last time you actually had fun that didn't involve chasing down aliens?"

That question would be hard to answer sober but to be drunk and in the presence of such a captivating woman, Alex found herself at a loss of words.

Maggie smirked, "That's what I thought. Why don't you stick around? Something tells me I can make it worth your while....Alex," the detective drew out her name in a way that made a shiver run down Alex's spine. She stood there, jaw to the floor, as Maggie winked at her, grabbed some of the beer bottles, and made her way back to the living room. And, as cliche as it sounded, Alex couldn't help but love watching her walk away.


End file.
